Welcome to the winchester
by bonniebird
Summary: When Bobby nears a break down Zachariah decides he needs help and sends Cas to find the cavalry ... Cue Lily an ordinary girl who works in a diner with a degree in mythology, how will Dean deal with a inexperienced girl taking over his hunting grounds or the shine she's taken to Sammy. (Dean/OC) rated M for language and future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Lilly, can you cover my shift tonight?" I looked up at the other girl and sighed.

"Yeah, sure Regan." She smiled at me and handed me her day's tips. I stood and stared for a second before taking the wad of dollars.

"I owe you, its three shifts you've covered now." She winked at me, grabbed her bag and slinked out the door before the boss could see her.

"Well, I suppose I can close early its Monday night, know one's gonna come in." I cleaned the few tables Regan had left and locked the doors, before switching the lights off at the back of the bar and cleaned the last few tables; I grabbed my iPod and started listening to wayward son. After listening to it a couple of times, I paused it to flick to another song.

"Excuse me?" I froze and screamed spinning around to see a average height man with black hair, a office suit and a sandy coloured trench coat, who looked oddly familiar

"How did you get in?" I managed to gasp as I regained my breath; he smiled and cocked his head.

"I was sent for you." I blinked and looked him over again.

"The doors are locked." I said slightly worried, He nodded.

"Zachariah sent for me, you are to be taken to Bobby Singer." He held out his hand as if waiting for me to hold it. I scoffed at him.

"Bobby Singer, as in the hunter of the TV show Supernatural" he looked at me with a blank expression, and then frowned.

"He needs help and Sam and Dean can't help him, they have a big hunt." I shook my head.

"Castiel, Right?" he nodded

"I am an angel of the lord." I put my hands up and chuckled.

"I know, I watch the show chill out, ok why was I chosen then?" he gazed of behind me think about the answer.

"Because you have proven that, you can survive and you have the will to do so." I frowned.

"Ok but that means dragging me through a different dimension, I think." I watched the angel shrug and flick at a damp beer mat.

"I don't know why you were chosen, Chuck had a vision about you, about a year ago, we've been looking for you since then, Bobby has over a thousand hunters to keep track of and he has to Deal with whatever the Winchesters come to him with." I smiled.

"Prove that your Castiel." I hopped onto the side and fiddled with a bottle lid that I hadn't cleaned up.

The light flickered on and of and the windows crack, my mouth fell open as huge black wings unfurled from his shoulders. I hopped down and he stopped.

"I have been informed that your life isn't the best." I blushed and looked at my feet.

"I'll come with you." He smiled seeming satisfied; I frowned and snapped at him

"Only cause I'm broke and I don't want to fix this shit hole." His face dropped as he looked around, he shrugged and grabbed my shoulder.

I squeezed my eyes shut willing myself not to scream, it felt like being crushed between two walls, I couldn't Breath.

"She looks ok, healthy." I could feel large hands prodding me.

"Dean." I smiled for a second, and then remembered what had happened. I should probably get up.

"Dude, you think she's ok?" I heard someone snapping their fingers just above my face.

"I'm sure she's just a bit knocked out from Cas dragging her so far. I mean she's probably never travelled by angel before" There was a soft womp and the second voice grumbling. I grunted and sat up.

"Shut up Sammy, she's getting up."

"Now I know why Dean drives everywhere" I heard a low chuckle and rubbed my eyes to see three men stooped over me, one rubbing his arm and Castiel stood just out of arms reach looking a little worried. I looked at the group, it really was, Bobby Singer and the Winchesters.

"You all right Sweetheart, Cas has a knack of making people feel Woozie." Dean smirked held out his hand to help me up, I ignored him and stood up walking towards the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge, I headed back to the room I had been lay down in, they all look gobsmacked.

"What, I'm a Winchester girl, I watch every episode of Supernatural, I know the story of by heart." All four of the men looked very confused, I smiled to myself.

"Mary hates hunting falls in love with John, runs away, makes a deal with a demon, try's to stop the deal, dies and you guys are left completely screwed, may the angels bless her lucky stars" I walk past the Winchesters and held out my hand to Bobby, he smiled and shook my hand.

"Bobby Singer." I smiled and nodded politely at him.

"Dude, you think she's a witch?" I spun around and glared at Dean, Bobby placed a hand on my shoulder.

"He means, would you please explain what supernatural is." I shrugged and we all sat down at the large table so I could cover the seven series I had seen.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up on a sofa, with light streaming in the room, I fumbled around a bit before sitting up, Sam was sat at the table on his laptop, and he glanced up at me and smiled.

"You ok?" I nodded and stretched.

"Where are the others?" Sam flicked through a thick book and folded the corner of the page he found.

"Dean's in the shower and Bobby's doing shopping." I nodded and sat next to him, looking over his shoulder, he was surrounded by books on different types of ghosts.

"Want some help?" he nodded.

"Bobby wants you and Dean to go through two of the bedrooms with him, there's only two usable rooms." There was a loud thud and a girly sequel, followed by a series of loud stomps leading to Dean emerging at the bottom of the stairs with a towel wrapped around him puddles of water pooled together at his feet, he looked down at himself then at me and smirked. I gasped and turned back to Sam.

"Damin hot water ran out." Sam snorted, and went back to researching, Dean frowned at him for a while before running back upstairs.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" I leant over resting my elbows on the table. He shrugged and grunted in reply.

"Are you kidding me, the kid lives and breathes to read, waste of time." Sam slammed the book he had picked up down onto the table. Dean had reappeared fully dressed in his usual jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket, Dean slinked his arm over my shoulder and I was suddenly aware of how close he was. Sam stood up and stormed of but not before muttering threats of a prank war.

"Classic Sammy" I whispered to Dean as we watched the younger Winchester storm back in to grab his research and headed into Bobby's office. Dean chuckled.

"Sweetheart you ain't seen nothin yet." he smiled at me before dropping his arm and heading to the kitchen for a beer.

The front door banged open making me jump and sequel in surprise. Dean thundered into the room and promptly burst into laughter.

"It's Bobby" he gasped as he clutched his ribs. Sam poked his head out of the office and gave me a sympathetic smile, I glared at Dean and stomped over to Sam and pouted.

"Dean's being mean." Sam took in his brother who was delirious with laughter

"Well, I could use your help to plan a prank." I giggled as several ideas came to mind.

"I'll think of a few." Sam nodded and growled as six of Bobby's phones went off, I smiled and shut the door and made a mental note to ask Bobby to show me what to do on the phones.

"WINCHESTER." I jumped and span round to see Bobby brandishing a cucumber around the younger man who was trying his best to avoid the fruit as he could.

"ARGH, Bobby stop it" Dean stumbled as he tried to avoid Bobby's final strike and ended up pinning me against the wall as he tried to gain his footing, he winked and grabbed me by the waist spinning me around and using me as a shield from Bobby.

"Winchester, I asked you to sort out some of the rooms upstairs." Dean hung he's head and muttered something about a boozed up old ass, before reluctantly climbing the stairs.

"Shall I go and help him?" Bobby shook his head

"You wouldn't mind cooking lunch would you, Sam's looking into something for Garth and I need to get answering the phones." I nodded and took the large bundle of shopping bags from the older man. He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder.

"The boys like you, 'specially Dean." I laughed and nodded in agreement before heading to the kitchen.

I emptied the bags onto the side.

Bobby had a strange shopping list that was for sure. I smiled as I remembered something me and Regan had made a while back.

"Guys lunch is ready" I yelled and within seconds Dean practically fell down the stairs.

"You say food?" I nodded, he sat at the table and smiled at me. I giggled and he looked at me questioningly.

"DDEEAANNN?" I leant towards him and ran a finger across his lips and held it out for him to see.

"You know if you sneak snacks you're gonna get pudgy." He gave me a guilty look before grabbing my hand and liking the chocolate of my finger.

"EEEWWWW" I pushed him away and laughed.

"I'll go wash my face." he grabbed a piece of kitchen roll of the roll on the table just as Bobby and Sam headed out, the two were in deep discussion Which continued as they sat at the table.

Dean handed me the dirty piece of Kitchen roll and sat back in his seat quickly all three men were engrossed in their conversation, I shrugged and headed back into the kitchen and grabbed Bobby and Sam's Lunch.

"Here you go, a large mixed salad, with Dean flavoured cucumber and tomatoes, and a hunters chicken for Bobby" the pair smiled and thanked me for their food before being called back into the dark caverns of Bobby's office by the sound of the phones ringing.

"If you could help Dean clear out the room he's cleaning, that would really help, and we need you to have some where to sleep." Bobby glanced back as he spoke and rolled his eyes as the mobile in his pocket buzzed.

"Poor Bobby." I jumped as Dean tapped my shoulder. I turned and smiled at him.

"Never mind poor Bobby, what about poor hungry Dean." I rolled my eyes.

"You're always hungry Dean." he grinned at me and plonked himself down on the corner of the table.

"I'll go get yours, you'll love It." he raised an eyebrow and held out his hands.

"Shesh hang on Winchester." I ran to the kitchen and grabbed our lunch and placed it on the table. I giggled as a childish smile ran across Dean's face, he looked up at me his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"This, is the Dean Winchester." he chuckled and pulled me into his arms placing his hands on my hips.

"You made me pie and named it after Me." he let out an excited squeal.

"It's a cheese burger pie, and here's a beer." I handed it to him and his grin got bigger he took a swig before unceremoniously sinking into the chair and stuffing as much of the pie he could. I rolled my eyes and sat next to him, he only stopped shovelling food in his mouth to answer my questions on hunting his beer was left neglected on the corner of the table.

"DEAN." we jumped as Sam burst into the room.

"Esus ammy roo trin too immy rt atck." Sam frowned at him.

"WHAT?" Dean gulped his mouthful down and almost choked he grabbed for his drink and downed it.

"I said Jesus Sammy are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Bobby's voice began to get louder and louder.

"What's up with Bobby?" Sam grabbed one of the duffel bag that hung from hooks next to the front door and started looking through it, Dean glanced at me and gave a wishful look at the pie.

"I'll wrap it up for you." I whispered to him he smiled and ran over to Sam and started checking through a couple more bags. I headed to the kitchen and wrapped Dean's food in some tin foil. I eyed up the rest of the pie and cut it in half.

"Lord knows how much that Winchesters gonna eat." I muttered to myself.

When I walked back into the room I found the three men drawing on what looked like blueprints of an old building.

"Well he said that they started out missing on this floor, but now its spread." Dean nodded his face serious, Sammy was hunched over the table tracing the lines that Bobby had drawn on.

"Can I help with anything?" I blurted out suddenly feeling very useless, Bobby nodded.

"I need you to go through these, and then call the boys with anything that might be useful." I looked at where Bobby was pointing and gasped. There was a pile of about sixty books.

"I'll do my best." Bobby nodded and Sam handed me a bottle of energy drink.

"You'll need it." I took the gift and glanced at Bobby.

"Anything else?" the old hunter didn't answer for a second.

"No Darlin' that's it, let me sort the boys out and I'll come help you."

I nodded and wondered over to what should be a large lounge but was in actual fact a large library of books piled high.

I grabbed one of the books of Bobby's pile and stared reading.

About an hour later Dean came and sat on the floor next to me.

"Were going." I nodded and handed him the wrapped up food.

"I forgot to give it to you earlier" I said without looking up from my book.

"Ssesh, don't turn into Sammy, I need someone to have fun with." I smiled and looked up at him I hadn't realised how close he had gotten, he slowly tiled his head towards mine and seized my lips with his, he was gentle and hesitant at first but eventually his tongue traced across my bottom lip begging to be let in, as my lips parted he pulled me into his lap and gently cupped my face with his hands, his tongue darted around as he sought dominance over mine which was quickly granted, I bit at his lower lip and a rumbling sound emitted from his chest, he grabbed my legs and moved me so that I was straddling his waist and slid his hands to the base of my spin to hold me there.

"DEAN COME ON." he slowly pulled away and sighed.

"Damin baby brother." I smiled at him, he pulled me into his chest and leaned his head on top of mine.

"But you'd hate to lose him." Dean's body tensed and he stood up abruptly.

"I've got to go." he hurried out of the room, as Bobby headed towards me.

"What did I say?" I looked up at Bobby the old hunter smiled knowingly at me.

"Lily, I'm afraid Dean's drafted you into the role of the Winchester girl, just make sure he's happy when he's with you." I smiled and looked up at him.

"If I wake up and this is a dream... I will hunt Cas down and slap him." Bobby let out a short chortle.


End file.
